Hatless
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: 6 yrs ago(save with characters ame age for 3 yrs) about the 8th yr old boboiboy how he got his hat and how his hat was so special to him


Hatless

It all started the wind has a strong force it almost destroyed someone's house and stores and everything the 5 kids went to the café to get a warm up from the strong wind.

Man this wind so strong. The 12 yr old Indian boy named gopal said as he hugged himself.

Yea! It's so strong than boboiboy's cyclone powers. The 10 yr old Chinese girl named ying said as she hold her hat with 2 hands.

Well at least we're at tok aba's café we'll get warm in no time. The 11 yr old humanoid boy named fang said as he drink the hot chocolate.

Yea! But I can't transform into my blaze elemental form because of this strong wind makes me feel cold. The 11 yr old boy named boboiboy said as the wind blew his hat really strong

NOOOOOOO! MY HAT! Boboiboy cried.

It's just a hat boboiboy you can always buy a new one if you have money. Gopal said.

You don't understand! I've been wearing that hat for 6 years without removing it and I always wear the same without buying a new hat! Boboiboy said.

Can you guys help me to find it? Boboiboy ask and his friends nodded in agreement.

By the way how come that hat is special to you? The 11 yr old girl named yaya who ask kindly.

Well it started 6 years ago since my 8th birthday.

(Flashpack to 6 yrs ago in boboiboy's 8th birthday)

We see the young boboiboy who was wearing blue jeans and black and red snickers and wearing an orange polo shirt who was blind folded until his parents untie his blindfold so he can see that everyone including his parents surprising him by saying HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOBOIBOY!

This is your 8th special day boboiboy why don't you play party games with your friends! His parents said

1 hour later.

After playing the party games young boboiboy was about to open his presents that everyone gave him.

Open up boboiboy! An unnamed kid said as boboiboy open his birthday present and revealed to be an orange jacket.

I'm sorry for that jacket being too big for you but I know you like it. The kid said and boboiboy squealed in joy.

After opening the birthday presents his parents gave him one last birth day present.

Don't forget your last birthday present son. His mom said as she gave boboiboy the last birthdat present.

Boboiboy rip the banners that closes the box and open and revealed to be his dinosaur cap with is favorite color on it.

We know your favorite color is orange and we decided buy that hat for you. We hope it will cover your white streak. He's father said with a smile and boboiboy puts on the cap on his head and it fit his size.

I will never take my hat off no matter what. Boboiboy said.

(Cuts back to the present)

Wow boboiboy! You didn't remove your hat forever. But how can you take shower with that hat. Yaya ask.

I took of my hat every time when I take showers. Boboiboy said.

But you said you'll never remove that hat no matter what. Ying said.

Yea except taking a shower. Where was I? Oh yes! Until that one day ago…

(Cuts back to 6th yrs ago)

We see young boboiboy wearing his hat the one his parents gave him for his birthday 2 days ago while playing Lego.

So son do you like your hat? His mother said kindly to her son.

I love it! It fits my size and covers my white streak! This is the best gift I ever have! The 8th yr old boboiboy said.

I'm proud of you. His mother said as she leave he's bedroom.

And young boboiboy was still playing with his Lego toys until a strong wind shocks boboiboy and boboiboy tries to closed his bedroom window but with the strong wind his hat flew away and boboiboy feared that he lost he's best birthday gift given by his parents.

(Cuts back to the present)

Aw! Poor boboiboy he lost his hat when he's young and now he lost it again. Yaya said as she felt pity for boboiboy.

Don't worry boboiboy we can still help you to find it. Gopal said and boboiboy return his smile.

Thanks guys but I'm still telling the story of how I got it back. Boboiboy said.

(Cuts back to 6th yrs ago)

8th yr old boboiboy was crying/sobbing because of his hat flew away because of the strong wind and his parents are comforting him.

Look sweetie we can buy you a new hat and- His mom was interrupted by boboiboy.

No! I just want my old hat back and I will not wear a new one until it comes back to me! Boboiboy said.

C'mon son how can possibly come back to you by itself? His father said.

You'll see (Whisper) just you wait. Boboiboy said as he still crying.

The hat flew away far away from boboiboy's home town until the hat landed on the middle of the woods.

After a few hours the strong wind was coming back to the orange dinosaur cap and the wind flew the hat back to boboiboy's home town.

Lyric: I'm on my way! I'm on my way!

The strong wind takes me back to town!

And make my owner happy in the round!

I'm on my way! I'm on my way!

I am not abandoned anymore!

I want my owner really more!

I'm on my way! I'm on my way!

It may take for few more hours!

But I still have the power!

I'm on my way! I'm on my way!

The returned is really long!

But I can still singing this song!

I'm on my way! I'm on my way!

AT BOBOIBOY'S HOME TOWN

Boboiboy's was putting posters of his hat on night light poles around town to see if someone found his hat for him.

He waited for hours and hours for someone to call him but nothing came then boboiboy cries again and accepts his fate that he will buy a new hat. He's parents agreed that and they take him to the mall to buy him a new hat.

The wind had take the orange cap back to boboiboy's hometown but still the wind flews the cap to boboiboy as he and his parents went to the mall. And the wind was so strong it can flow his hat to boboiboy but it accidentally landed on the garbage truck.

But there was an issue on the garbage truck's engine giving the orange cap a chance to get out of the truck and find his owner and it's been flew away again by the wind to find boboiboy.

AT THE MALL

Young boboiboy and he's parents have arrived in the mall to buy a new hat for boboiboy and then they felt a strong wind coming to them and boboiboy see his old hat floating back to him.

My hat! Young boboiboy said as he run to his hat and jump and the hat landed boboiboy's head.

Son your hat! It's back! He's father said.

See? I told you it will comeback itself! Boboiboy said.

Well good it's time to head home now. His mother said as the 3 went back to the car and drive back home.

(Cuts back to the present)

The 5 kids we're still at the alleyway to find boboiboy's hat and then a strong wind came with the hat and landed on boboiboy's head.

My hat is back again! Thanks for helping me finding I old hat I'm really appreciate. Boboiboy said.

Your welcome boboiboy! His friends said.


End file.
